youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheCranberriesTV
The Cranberries '(formed: 1989 - 2018) were an Irish Rock Band from Limerick who are mostly known for their hit '''Zombie '''which currently stands at 940 Million views on YouTube. The band mainly consisted of '''Dolores O'Riordian '(born: September 6, 1971 - January 15, 2018), 'Noel Hogan '(born: ) and '''Fergal Lawler (born: ). When There's No More Room In The Terraces, The Dead Shall Walk The Pitch In 1989 two brothers, Mike and Noel Hogan formed The Cranberry Saw Us, with Fergal Lawler and the former singer Nial Quinn. A year later in 1990 Quinn left the band which caused the remaining members to put up and ad for a female singer being wanted for a band. Dolores responded to the ad and auditioned for the band and after returning a rough version of Linger, she was hired and they all went on to record Nothing Left At All an EP containing 3 tracks which sold 300 copies, The band name was changed to The Cranberries and the owner of the record label they were assigned to Pearse Gilmore, became the new manager while also giving them a studio to record in to finish demo tapes. The demo tapes sparked a fire which garbbed the attention of the UK Press and the record industry, but after the drama subsided they released a second EP Uncertain. this one didn't sit well with the band of bright red fruits as they soon fired Gilmore and replaced him with Geoff Travis. They soon made there way back to Dublin in 1992 to restart there LP with music producer Stephen Street. Going Mainstream The band's debut single Dreams '''was released in September of 1992 after which was followed by their debut studio album '''Everyone Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We? in March of 1993. It also spawned their number one hit Zombie whch immedeatly went triple platinum in the UK. In 1995 the band started touring with songs like I Can't Be With You '''and '''Ridiculous Thoughts going platinum in places like Canada and Switzerland. Later Years Fast forward to 2001 and The Cranberries released Wake Up and Smell The Coffee 'after a six year hiatus. In 2003 the band broke up with most members going seperate ways. Dolores went to perform Linger in the comedy starring '''Adam Sandler '(born: ), '''Click. After 6 long years The Cranberries reunited to celebrate Dolores becoming an Honorary Patron at the University Philosophical Society. In 2012 their sixth studio album Roses '''was released, 5 years later the band had to cancel tours concerning Dolores' health stating a back problem was the cause. On January 15, 2018 Dolores was found dead in her bath, having drowned the night earlier due to Alchol Intoxication which ultimately caused The Cranberries to disband once again as was confirmed in September 2018 by Noel Hogan and their final studio album '''In The End '''was released as well as a 25th Anniversary Edition of Everyone Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We?. One year after Dolores' death, the band released their single '''Wake Me When It's Over on June 19, 2019 This page was created by Gorillaz Fan 806 on August 12, 2019 Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers